Sweet Silence
by FickleArtist
Summary: Don't ever let Vicky know you have to complete an important project or paper.


Timmy Turner was freaking out. The universe had decided to play a sick joke on him by having him take seven exams in a week and a half time span. Now, now he was rushing to finish a ten page, single spaced term paper due early Monday morning. His professor had decided to move the due date up two weeks and he didn't see the email about it until late Friday night, plus he'd yet to ever glance over his sources. What was worse is his girlfriend seemed to be hell bent on making sure he didn't turn his paper in on time.

Sadly this wasn't the first time she'd done this nor would it be the last. Freshman year he had to plead with two professors to accept late work worth a good amount of his grade, luckily for him he could tell a convincing sob story under pressure. That was why he normally made sure to get papers, presentations, anything worth a lot of points out of the way as soon as possible or spent a weekend tucked into some secluded corner of the library. But he'd been putting this one off because the topic he chose was about as interesting as watching grass grow.

Still it _had_ to get done although Vicky was doing her best to keep him from doing so. After the fourth time she hid his flash drive when he went to get something he decided to take drastic measures which in this case means he locked himself in the tiny bathroom of their apartment. It was small enough that he could sit with his back against the door and brace his legs on the opposite wall if she tried to force the door open. And yes, she had tried, twice. Now he was pretty sure the lock on the door was broken but as long as he could work in peace he didn't care. What he did care about was the shitty singing coming from the other side of the door.

Vicky can't sing to save her life, plain and simple. She knew it too, but because her 'singing' cause eardrums to suffer, she did it anyway. He was the only person stupid enough to say out loud that he singing would one day cause his eardrums to bleed. So he was currently having his ears assaulted by a terrible rendition of a dark parody of a song from a popular kid's movie. Somehow she managed to sing so loud his headphones on full volume couldn't drown her out. It was giving him one hell of a headache.

But it gave him a nice incentive to get the paper done faster. Finish paper, get his girlfriend to stop screeching like a banshee. All he had to do was write his conclusion, that's it, than he could quickly send it to his professor and end the suffering. At this point he wasn't paying attention to the words being strung together on the screen. He wasn't even sure what his conclusion was but once the paragraph looked long enough to satisfy his professor he quickly ran spell check, made it look nice, and emailed it. Chances of getting a decent grade were slim but at least it was done.

Moments later he opened the door to see the redhead grinning up at him in a way that was meant to be innocent. Then the torment resumed, damn how did she manage to sound like a dying cat? Quickly he went through the pantry until he found the decoy container where he kept his favorite sweets, took one out, and went back over to the redhead.

"Here." He dropped the candy into her lap.

No, giving someone a reward for bad behavior was _not_ a smart move. However it was the quickest way to shut her up.

Vicky smirked up at him. "Aw, thanks Twerp." Timmy fought to keep his expression annoyed as she popped the candy into her mouth without looking to see what it was, he didn't want to spoil the fun of what was about to happen.

Several second went by before confusion appeared on her face, quickly followed by disgust. He couldn't help but laugh as she discovered he hadn't given her one of his jealously guarded sweets but a warhead. And not just any warhead, but the sourest flavor of them all.

And that dear friends is why the redhead no longer accepts any sort of confectionary from her boyfriend, who on several other occasions has managed to slip her some disgustingly flavored candy, and why there is now a truce for him to be able to work on projects in peace.


End file.
